Little Ray of Sunshine
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: The lovely girl Naru Uzamaki is called 'Little Ray of Sunshine' but why? Longest story I have written up to 04/04/2018 Very high T when the action in the story happens. T changed to M, just in case.


Little Ray of Sunshine:  
Head with the Clouds

Hello! My other chapter for Alouette got deleted so I made another story instead. Female Naru x Sasuke

* * *

Naru was a truly ecstatic child. When she came out of her mother's womb, though in the midst of destruction caused via her Kyuubi, she laughed and then smiled at her mother who then vanished in front of her eyes and then she appeared in the arms of the Hokage.  
After her parents' death, she was taken care of by the Hokage. At age three, she met her best companions Sakura and Sasuke. She would hang out with them all of the time. They had their own special place they would meet up at: It was Naru's secret playhouse hidden amidst the trees and weeds growing highly in the forest. The only adults that knew of it were: Iruka (He helped build it, and often left little treats there. He was the person with the brightest smile in Naru's weird opinion but she really had the brightest smile), Kakashi (He picked up the kids from there every day and returned them to their guardians. He also was Naru's guardian and would play house with her and Iruka all the time, with him and Iruka as the fathers and Naru as the child with very high grades.), and finally Itachi-san. Even with his wrinkles, she loved every bit of him, he was like an older brother to her so sometimes she would call him Itachi-Nii. He would help her with projects and even let her torment Sasuke sometimes -with his help of course-

* * *

Sasuke didn't talk much but, Naru still was friends with him. Sakura and Naru did everything together, even preschool. During preschool, the two always did their arts and crafts with each other. They ate lunch together (Along with Ino, 'Shika', Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, TenTen, Lee, and sometimes -when he felt up to it-, Sasuke. The girls went outside and played with each other. They walked around the preschool perimeter together and they always talked to their teacher, Ms. Serenity, who they always intrigued with Naru's questioning methods. Naru's tilted head and blue pained, yet pleading eyes made her look so precious and innocent. She was a flower of the brightest bloom, but, oh, how she didn't know. Ms. Serenity wished, sometimes, she would stop hanging around Sasuke. For he was a bad influence on the precious flower. Her opinions changed when a string of bad events went around the classroom. Naru was a caring person on the inside, she took the authority to make everyone who had a tragedy a flower corsage with carnations of the persons favorite color. The teacher just looked on as she began to think Naru was a godsend and a 'Litte Ray of Sunshine' in her own way. One morning she came prancing around in the classroom with white roses for everyone and placed them in a blue vase inside of each person's cubby. Of course, she had her own little tragedy. Her disease caused by her curse had flared up again causing her to be stabilized in the hospital.

* * *

One night, after everyone (including the doctors) left, Sasuke came in through the window. He winced as he saw the Ray of Sunshine having slim, clear tubes connected through her nose and ears and arms. There was a monitor next to a long rod, stand that had a bag of water and another bag with only a bit of red chakra the rose up like fumes in the enclosed space. "Dobe... Wake up..." Naru stirred and croakily said "Sasuke. Come give me a hug, please." Sasuke groaned a bit but still got up from his squatting position on the blue window frame. The beige walls were in the background as Sasuke trotted over to Naru and hugged her tightly. She rubbed her eyes as it was the middle of the night and she was exhausted. "What would you like, Sasuke-Kun?" she asked happily. "Naru, are you feeling okay? If you want me to do something, I'll do it." She nodded in her sitting up stance with the covers, covering her bottom half. "Welp, there's something I would like. I'll hand you this address it's where my secret garden is. Can you please get me one red rose? It's all I would like. You would do it for me right, Sasuke?" He nodded, "I will, just for you. This is a special favor only for you, don't tell anyone about this."  
He jumped back into the window and when he heard the precious little Sunshine snore, he whispered, "I like you."  
He ran on the trees until he arrived at the garden. He bent over to get one red rose and saw vases by a small pond full of miracle water. He filled the white, crystal vase with the silver water and placed the rose inside to drown the stem with the water.  
The leaves were crystallized and very shiny as it glimmered into the moonlight. Sasuke made it back to the hospital and placed the vase on the bedstand. He kissed her head gently and went back home.

* * *

*###################################*  
Sakura and Naru were so much of best friends that the two came up with a little saying when they were skipping rope. It went:  
Mrs. Kyuubi, Kit Kitsune How does your chakra grow?  
With Kakashi's bells And Sakura's shells And so my attacks grow!

The would two had so much fun playing that when Kakashi came to pick up them both they wouldn't want to leave each other. It was one day, when Naru was 18, that the news that Sakura's parents had passed and said girl was really sad and depressed. The medium-sized women that day hadn't seen her best friend and thought that she hadn't liked her anymore. She looked out of her bedroom window boringly and sighed, just wishing for the sun to go down though it was only eight am.

* * *

*~_Same Day Naru's POV_~*  
My best friend Sakura's mom and dad died yesterday. I can tell that Sa-Chan has been very sad. So, I decided to go to Tsunade Sensei's garden. It's very beautiful and I tend to it every day. Even Lady Tsunade doesn't know that it still exists and is in beautiful shape. I grab a basket from my little shed hidden by the green vines slithering like snakes covering the brown, chipped maple wood of the shed. Letting out a relieving breath that no one has heard from me, the little ray of sunshine, I open the squeaky door that takes a bit of brute force to open. The sun's light leaves a white-ish glow that shines throughout the dark enclosed space. Letting out small breaths, I reach for some flowers clippers. I have decided to make Sa-Chan a flower bouquet to cheer her up. I take out the clippers and try to quietly close the door, which of course my attempt fails. It's spring and the flowers are in full bloom. The bees gather around in clumps surrounding my tiger lilies and roses. Sakura's favorite flowers, Dahlia's grow in a special part of the garden. Surrounded by pink and baby blue the special flowers grow. The beauties grow side by side with orchids, peonies, marigolds, and chrysanthemums. They all are circling one bright purple crocus. I take a bit of bravery to use and get my clippers, lean down on my knees, and cut five of each and cut the only one crocus. End the end I have 26 flowers, Sa-Chan's favorite number. I crush some gold colored flowers and turn them into a sort of paint and dip the tips of the crocus to make them gold and remind Sakura of me. But, I guess, I need to do something to make it more special. I walk a while and see something I haven't seen before; One single Sakura tree. My ears perk up as I hear a sound coming from behind the tree. Before it can escape I rush over to it and tackle it or shall I say them. -

* * *

I come face to face with a surprised looking Sasuke. Who is just staring weirdly at me? I ignore the fact that I'm atop him with my breasts pressed against his chest and just stare into his cold, rock, dead eyes. His black shirt is a bit flimsy allow me to stare at his rock hard abs, but I don't bother to look as I can feel. Sakura used to like him and I kinda do just a bit. But now Sa-Chan has moved on to Neji-Senpai. "Sasuke." I ask, "Did you grow this sakura tree?". He answered "Hn... Dobe." My cheeks don't put out and I don't start to pout, but I start blushing and he looks me straight in the eye. An alluring visage is shared and we both start to flush, me more than him. I wrap my arms around his neck and start to lean over gently by his pale ear. I whisper, "Teme... Can I take a few petals from the tree? I promise to take care of the lovely." He nods somberly and I smile into his cheek. He starts to caress my shoulder and at first I tense but then let my stress leave my body. Some Sakura petals fall into my long hair and they stay there as I walk away from Sasuke with the petals decorating the basket on the inside and outside. Narrowly eyeing the vines that were growing in a long coil, I trod over to them and pick them up in my soft yet calloused hands. My eyes soften as I remember Mrs. Haruno's favorite flowers growing in front of the flowers. Her picture burns in my eyes and is projected onto the roses of white and pink. I gather a few of the roses and take some of the vines cut with my clippers. I walk back into the shed avoiding rotting pieces of the wood with termite holes chewed into them and grab my glue gun. I wrap the vine around in a circle so that it's big enough to support Sakura's head. I glue the nice flowers all around and cover almost all of the dark green that peeks out from beneath the coverings. I let out a breath that's lost in the stuffy air of the shed. I had enough vine for two more so I made some more to put on Mrs. and Mr. Haruno's gravestones. I smile sadly at my creation and let a few crystal colored tears roll off of my pink-ish cheeks. I put on a strong facade and place the crowns into my woven basket. I walk over to the graves and with a grave face, I carefully place the crowns onto the final resting beds. Once I arrive at Mr. Haruno's grave his cologne fills up my nose and I can almost taste his scent. I wipe the flowing tears from under my eyes and rub my wet hand onto my orange dress laced with white trim and the bottom and sleeves. I then start to feel my eyes prick with tears, I've become waterlogged but the tears still try to flow. But to no avail do they.

* * *

I remember when Mrs. Haruno made my dress and strictly told me, "I've made this your casual dress. I have also made your formal dress too." I remembered the dark, navy blue dress that flows to my lower thighs hanging in my closet, all too well. And then I remember the last of her sentence that has stuck with me since the time I was eight and Mrs. Haruno predicted my future size and strictly said, "I have prepared your wedding dress and veil. You will not wear it until you walk down a carpet and meet your soon-to-be husband at the altar. Sakura and I will be there to witness and I want you to watch as I shed my hard earned tears for you and smile at the sight of you growing up. If this dress is worn before, I will shed not one single tear but will stuff the sadness back into my system. You, young lady, will watch me stifle a sniff and blink my eyes to stop the tears." That was ten years ago but I, Naru Uzamaki, remembered it as one of the most important conversations shared in my small life.

* * *

The dress is hanging up in my room on the wall above my bed in a glass case with the white embroidery done and looking like a masterpiece. The white material for the dress itself was made out of silk and was very soft and flimsy. The tulle was used on the veil and the headband that connected that veil to her head was orange. Tulle was also added to the back part that was open but was covered with the strange material. I steered my mind back to reality and... Oh, my! It was already sundown! My dress lifted thanks to the winds strong gust showing my booty shorts of the color white. The wind also made a path of my hair petals that once made my hair pink fly and land on the ground after my dainty running. My white patterned, low-cut boots were allowing me to get to Sa-Chan's house even faster. I arrived with the sky painted colors of brightness and beauty and knocked at the door greeted by a sad, "I'm coming."  
The door opened and automatically Sakura's depressed expression brightened. I took out her crown and placed it on top of Sa-Chan's head. She laughed at the petals in my hair and invited me in and I handed her the bouquet. Ino knocked and came with flowers but when she saw my array of flowers and my crown, she invited me to work at her flower shop sometimes. I accepted and we all talked and I later left. I gave Sakura a friendly kiss on the cheek and a hug with our secret handshake. I went over to Ino, hugged her, then bid my goodbyes. I walked out into the light and returned home. It was dark, around nine by the time I arrived at my apartment building. I flicked on the lights to see a man on my bed. I shrieked very loudly then internally facepalmed; I forgot I gave teme a key to my house.

* * *

I walked over to Sasuke, explained and apologized and then he hugged me tightly and it surprised me. Teme almost never gave out hugs, only to Ita-San when he was still around frequently, But now he's on a mission saving Konoha. My eyes fluttered closed as I snuggled into his neck and breathed in the scent of his cologne. He, unlike most 'manly' nin, didn't have his own musk. Sasuke always smelt nice and his body temp. was almost always warm. I moved my head from his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips with my eyes closed. Almost immediately, he kissed back. It was at first a chaste one but then Sasuke pressed my back against a wall, and all our feelings of lust were bundled into one violent kiss. The white wall behind me felt cold, the exact opposite of my body heat right now. I'm very hot and I need to cool down, but what we're doing right now is not helping. Sasuke's arms were around my waist but started to travel upwards. My face is starting to get flushed and I'm becoming flustered. I don't know what type of witchcraft or magic he's using on me, how he's using it, but, gosh darn does it feel good! With one pale hand squeezing my butt and another's tips are ghosting over my back making chills flow down my spine, quite ungracefully. He leaned into my right ear and huskily whispered, "I love you. I can't help myself from doing this." I become confused by his words but realize what he means when my breasts start being caressed. He squeezes the left one pretty tightly and starts rubbing the right one. I moan into his mouth as he sticks his tongue into the small space between my pink, chapped lips. He places butterfly kisses on my neck as his hands roam lower as his index finger starts to touch my abdomen and traces my navel gently. He nips gently at my neck and sucks, I moan because he's found my sweet spot. I shiver under his relaxing touch and soon my scariness and worries fade away. I know have learned the ways of his touch and quite frankly, I've learned to love it. Our tongues clash and collide together as the two pink things battle for dominance. They got tired and a forfeit was given in each corner, tiredly I allowed Sasuke to throw me onto the bed and let him straddle me.

* * *

He just rubs my stomach, as if expecting something to extract itself from my flesh. But, that's exactly what happens. My seal starts to glow and I just stare at Sasuke with a worried glance. He just smiles at my stomach and sings to it. He sings a foreign lullaby unknown to me and most possibly to man, but I start to hear crying. My stomach grows or shall I say expands upwards to make it seems as if I am/was pregnant. Sasuke just grazes his finger ticklishly in a circle around my seal. My eyes close for just a moment and then I feel a quick pain coming from inside of my abdomen. Kyuubi relishes the feeling and I start to feel numb inside of my womb. I look up at Sasuke, my newfound love and see him holding a baby. "Naru, meet your daughter, Azure-Rey Uchiha." I look at him with a funny look, "We didn't do that, so how is she mine? Of course, I want to keep her but, is she really mine to keep?" Sasuke looked at me with a serious look, "Naru, with the genes and traits we have, if I touch you in the manner I just did, you can get pregnant. And you have, the baby, in just a few minutes, can grow up to nine months. And yes, this little baby is yours to keep." My face lights up as I reach for my baby child that I have birthed just a few minutes ago. She's beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and she looks like her father and me. She has dark black hair, azure eyes, pale skin, and whiskers. I call Sasuke over to examine the small, black whiskers growing on her cheeks. He stares in awe of their kawaii, little daughter. All was somewhat right in the world as Sasuke slept with Naru that night. in her arms was their small little bond and bundle of happiness, Azure.

* * *

-Fin-  
I made this story in about two hours or more. I honestly enjoyed using descriptive language and my plot. I liked the childish part in the begging and have decided to go back on it but here's the original:  
Naru was a very happy child. When she came out of her mother's womb, though in the midst of destruction caused by her Kyuubi, she smiled. After her parents' death, she was taken care of by the Hokage. At age 3, she met her best friends Sakura and Sasuke. She would hang out with them all the time. Sasuke didn't talk much but, Naru still was friends with him. Sakura and Naru did everything together, even preschool. The two came up with a little saying when they jumped rope. It went:  
Mrs. Kyuubi, Kit Kitsune  
How does your chakra grow?  
With Kakashi's bells  
And Sakura's shells  
And so my attacks grow!

The two had so much fun playing that when Kakashi came to pick up them both they wouldn't want to leave each other. It was one day, when Naru was 18, that the news that Sakura's parents had passed and said girl was really sad and depressed. The small girl that day hadn't seen her best friend and thought that she hadn't liked her anymore. She looked out of her bedroom window boringly and sighed, just wishing for the sun to go down though it was only 8 am.

Thanks for reading, I really put hard work into this story! It took me more than two hours to complete this! This is my longest worded story with over 3200 words! You might say seeing white had more words, but it's only because the second chapter was translated into Japanese. I made a bit of a lime with the make-out scene. It was kinda uncomfortable writing it, but it was gentle and I felt good knowing that I had not written a lemon. Again, thanks for reading! And please tell me if I should make a sequel.  
*Scrolls up* (Dang this is long...)


End file.
